List of characters in The Beatles songs
The following is a (hopefully) complete list of fictional and real characters referenced by the musical group The Beatles in their songs. If adding a name, make sure that the character isn't already listed and that you are putting him/her in the correct section (e.g. Julia from the song of that name is Julia Lennon, and Lucy in "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" is most likely Lucy O'Donnell, a classmate of Julian Lennon; likewise the entire cast of "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" is believed to be real). Fictional characters Fictional: A *Anna (in "Anna (Go to Him)") Fictional: B *Bungalow Bill (in "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill") Fictional: C *Carol (in "Carol") *Chuck (in "When I'm Sixty-four") *Clarabella (in "Clarabella") Fictional: D *Daniel (a.k.a Dan or Danny Boy) (in "Rocky Raccoon") *Dave (in "When I'm Sixty-four") *Dennis O’Dell (in "You Know My Name (Look Up the Number)") *The Doctor (in "Rocky Raccoon”) *Doris (in "Two of Us") Fictional: E *Eleanor Rigby (in "Eleanor Rigby") *Maxwell Edison (in "Maxwell's Silver Hammer") *The Eggman/Eggmen (in "I am the Walrus") (given the context, almost certainly nursery-rhyme character Humpty Dumpty)Both the poem "The Walrus and the Carpenter", which inspired this song, and Humpty Dumpty, appear in Lewis Carroll's Alice Through the Looking-Glass. Note that this character is not related to The Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog nor to Eggman Movers in Toy Story. Fictional: F *The Fool (in "The Fool on the Hill" and "Glass Onion") *Father McKenzie (in "Eleanor Rigby") Fictional: G * Girl with Kaleidoscope eyes (in "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds") Fictional: H *Her Majesty (in "Her Majesty") (Almost certainly fictional, as the identity of the character is unclear) Fictional: J *Joan (in "Maxwell's Silver Hammer") *Jojo (in "Get Back") *Mr. Jones (in "Yer Blues", referencing a character in a Bob Dylan song) *Desmond Jones (in "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da") *Molly Jones (in "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da") *Junior (in "Bad Boy") Fictional: K *Father McKenzie (in "Eleanor Rigby") *Duchess of Kirkcaldy (in "Cry Baby Cry") *The Duke (from the context, clearly the Duke of Kirkcaldy) (in "Cry Baby Cry") *Madmoiselle Kitty (in the Wings song "Rock Show") Fictional: L *Miss Lizzy (in "Dizzy Miss Lizzy") Fictional: M *Lady Madonna (in "Lady Madonna") *King of Marigold (in "Cry Baby Cry") *Queen of Marigold (in "Cry Baby Cry") *Loretta Martin (in "Get Back") *Captain Marvel (in "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill") *Martha (in "Martha My Dear") *Mary Jane (in "What's the New Mary Jane") *Michelle (in "Michelle") *Mr. Mustard (in "Mean Mr. Mustard") Fictional: N *Nancy (a.k.a. McGill or Lil) (in "Rocky Raccoon") *Nowhere Man (in "Nowhere Man")[[Yellow Submarine (film)|The movie Yellow Submarine]] gives his name as Jeremy Hillary Boob, Ph. D. Fictional: P *Sergeant Pepper (in "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" and the movie Yellow Submarine) *PC 31 (as in "Police Constable 31" in "Maxwell's Silver Hammer") *Polythene Pam (in "Mean Mr. Mustard" and "Polythene Pam")Pam is Mister Mustard's sister. Fictional: R :Eleanor Rigby has been moved to Unclear. See the reference for that entry for the reason. *Rita (in "Lovely Rita") *Rocky Raccoon (in "Rocky Raccoon") *Rose (in "Maxwell's Silver Hammer") Fictional: S *Sally (in "Long Tall Sally") *Sexy Sadie (in "Sexy Sadie") *Billy Shears (in "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band") Fictional: V *Valerie (in "Maxwell's Silver Hammer") *Vera (in "When I'm Sixty-four") Fictional: W *The Walrus (in "I am the Walrus" and "Glass Onion")From Lewis Carroll's poem "The Walrus and the Carpenter". John Lennon was under the impression when he wrote this song that the Walrus was the hero and the Carpenter the villain; he was upset to learn that they were both villains. Real characters Beatles members and associates: *Jane Asher (alluded to in many early Paul McCartney songs, such as "Here, There and Everywhere") *Peter Brown (in "The Ballad of John and Yoko") *Paul McCartney (in "Glass Onion") *George Harrison (in "Honey Don't") *Julia (Julia Lennon)(in "Julia" — although this song also alludes to Yoko Ono, whose name is Japanese for "ocean child") *Jude (Julian Lennon) (in "Hey Jude") *John Lennon (in "The Ballad of John and Yoko") *Yoko Ono (in "The Ballad of John and Yoko", and alluded to in "Julia") *Ringo Starr (in "You Know My Name (Look Up the Number)") *Maureen Starkey (a.k.a. Mo) (in "Get Back") Historical figures and other famous people: Real: B *Ludwig van Beethoven (in "Roll Over Beethoven") *Tara Browne (alluded to in "A Day in the Life") *Matt Busby (in "Dig It") Real: C * Melanie Coe (alluded to in "She's Leaving Home") Real: D *Doris Day (in "Dig It") *Bob Dylan (in "Yer Blues") Real: F *Pablo Fanque (in "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!")"Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" was a Victorian circus poster set to music, so everyone mentioned was real. Real: G *Gideon (publisher and provider of motel-room Bibles) (in "Rocky Raccoon") Real: H *Charles Hawtrey (in "Two of Us") *Edward Heath (in "Taxman") *The Hendersons (acrobatic troupe) (in "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!") *Henry The Horse (in "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!")although the real-life horse was called Zanthus. Real: J *Elmore James (in "For You Blue") Real: K *BB King (in "Dig It") *Mr. Kite (in "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!") Real: L *Timothy Leary (alluded to as the "he" of "Come Together"; "Think for Yourself" may have been inspired by one of his catchphrases)When Leary contested the 1968 US Presidency, John Lennon wrote "Come Together" as his campaign song. *Lucy O'Donnell (in "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" and "I am the Walrus")Lucy O'Donnell was a classmate of John Lennon's son Julian, whose school's artwork served as inspiration for his father's song. Real: M *Chairman Mao (in "Revolution" and "Revolution 1") *Mother Mary (in "Let It Be") Real: P *"Semolina Pilchard" (Det. Sgt. Norman Pilcher)(in "I am the Walrus") *Edgar Allan Poe (in "I am the Walrus") *Prudence Farrow (in "Dear Prudence")Prudence Farrow is Mia Farrow's sister. Real: R *Sir Walter Raleigh (in "I'm So Tired") *Doctor Robert (in "Doctor Robert")Dr. Roberts was a New York physician who would prescribe any drug for money. Real: S *Jennifer Saunders, an Apple Scruff (in "She Came in Through the Bathroom Window")Although most of the song is fictional, Paul McCartney did supposedly have Jennifer Saunders break into his London house through the bathroom window, and she inspired the song. Real: T *Tchaikovsky (in "Roll Over Beethoven")In reality, Tchaikovsky and Beethoven were not contemporaries; the latter died long before the former was born. Real: W *Harold Wilson (in "Taxman") Unclear whether real or fictional Unclear: D *The Devil (in "Devil in Her Heart" and the George Harrison song "Devil's Radio") Unclear: L *"A man named Lear" (in "Paperback Writer"; this could be a reference to Edward Lear, although he wasn't a novelist) Unclear: M *Maggie May (in "Maggie May") (as this is a folk song, the subject may have been a real person) *An unnamed Mother Superior (in "Happiness Is a Warm Gun") Unclear: Q *The Queen (in "Mean Mr. Mustard") (it is not clear whether this is Queen Elizabeth II, or a fictional queen) Unclear: R *Eleanor Rigby (in "Eleanor Rigby")The name is a compound of "Eleanor Bron" and the sign of a Bristol shop, "Rigby & Evens Ltd." However, the graveyard of St Peter's Church in Liverpool contains the tombstone of a real-life Eleanor Rigby, and Paul has admitted that this may be an example of cryptomnesia. References See also *The Beatles *The Beatles' line-ups *The Beatles' influence on music recording *The Beatles' influence on popular culture *The Beatles' instrumentation Category:Trivia